


刻板印象/Stereotype

by BookmarkofNYC



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tennis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sensual Play, professor bucky, tennis player Steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookmarkofNYC/pseuds/BookmarkofNYC
Summary: 现代AU，球星盾X教授冬有四岁年龄差





	1. Chapter 1

建议大家先拉到最后扫一眼注释😁

尤其是对体育和美国教育不了解的小伙伴

初次可以只看加粗部分

Chapter 01

Steve Rogers是近来全美最炙手可热的名人，这点无人不知。

还就在一年多以前——也就是他刚毕业转入职业网坛不久之际，他便打进了上海大师赛的决赛——虽然他后来输给了瑞士天王费德勒，但是媒体已经把他的前途描述地一片大好。

来年，在伦敦郊外温布尔登镇初夏的季节，他捧走了一座属于冠军的挑战者杯。年迈的女王亲自来观看了决赛，并且为冠亚军颁奖。那仿佛是他的加冕仪式，是他作为大满贯冠军起航的一座灯塔。

最近，也就是在这2019赛季尾声的深秋里，美国人暌违已久的戴维斯杯团体冠军被从西班牙带了回来。虽然团体赛对于职业网球界来说，更是多象征性荣誉，但是也不妨人们送功劳深重的他一个“队长”的称呼。

Steve此刻正坐在从马德里回纽约的机舱里，和他的教练团队一起。这个团队是他当年好不容易从他本科学校挖来的。他们几年前就在一起共事了——那时候他还只是个业余参加一下大学生联赛的经济系学生。不过好在他的学校是东部传统深厚的体育名校。要不是如此，这个团队哪能胜任如此高强度的职业竞技赛程。

机舱里的灯光已经被调暗了，只剩下行李架顶端橙色的条形夜灯发着雾化过的光芒。哦，还有永远亮着的安全带指示灯。

现在是马德里时间晚上9点，他们已经在大西洋上空了。

机上的第一顿正餐已经回收完毕——那是他们的晚餐。感谢时差，虽然航班由西班牙当地时间下午4：50起飞，却会在将近8小时的飞行后于同一天的下午6点多飞抵肯尼迪机场。

Steve 总是严格地遵守规律的作息，不过此刻他并不准备休息。一方面是因为回到美国之后便是夜晚；另一方面是因为他这来之不易的假期，令他渴望着什么清规戒律之外的东西。

新购的空客A350客机舱门处贴着蓝白相间的“WiFi”标志，仿佛在向来往的乘客招手致意，诉说人类科技的又一次伟大应用。

Steve扭头看了看隔一个过道的座位，Sam似乎已经睡着了。鱼骨排列的新式商务舱座椅很精巧地把每一位客人错位隔开。所以，如果不看那掉在过道地面上的操作手柄和调成180度睡眠角度的座椅，Steve估计还会以为Sam如10分钟前一样，生龙活虎地用机上娱乐系统打游戏。

他有点无奈。只好掀开了自己身上的毛毯，单手娴熟地解开安全带的搭扣，然后从已经调整过的座椅和侧方置物篮中间狭小的通道移出一部分身子，伸手帮Sam把手柄捡起来放回他扶手侧面的凹槽里。

Steve没有急着坐回原位置，而是起身打开了行李架。他的身高使他不用垫脚就能一览斗型架子里的物件。

很快，他取出笔记本电脑。

他回到座位上坐直，甚至没有调回座椅靠背，也没有把他需要一定空间存放的双腿，翘上那前方足以让他铺平下肢的软塌。

显示屏的蓝光在昏暗的空间里把他的脸照得有些清冽，不像是个沐浴在球场阳光里的年轻人。

他把电脑小心地放在大腿上，然后在浏览器的地址栏输着“Economic History”。还没等两个单词键入完毕，地址栏就自动匹配了常用的网址列表。

他点开列表中的第一个网址，跳出来的是Coursera[注释1]上的一项课程：

“经济史”

讲师：James B. Barnes，经济系与福斯商学院助理教授

提供方：Baron University

Steve 点开了课程列表里的第9课——前面8课的标题都已经背标为已读过的灰色。

网页的播放器里出现了正在等待的信号。那个白色的小圆圈在深色的播放框里转啊转，转了很久还不停下。他深知空中的WiFi信号不敢恭维，所以就僵在那里等着。

直到画面中出现一个教室，他再熟悉不过的地方，他在这间教室度过了大学生涯的最后一个春天。

只是时空变了，现在他看到的，是他不曾参与的今年秋季新课的实况录像。

Steve 飞快地按下了暂停键。图像的定格几乎凝结了周遭的空气。他的手指还停放在电脑的触控板上，不轻不重，生怕不小心按下了和暂停共用标志的播放按钮。

他在等，等进度条累积足够能量不至于半途而废，也等他胸腔里功能强大的心肺早点平复下来。

他忙得已经好些日子没有点开这个网站了。再加上这种公共空间带给他带来一种不安全的空洞感。让他只能本能地紧紧盯着那根加载信号的进度条，伴随着惶惶不可终日的悲伤，还有失而复得的激动。

视频不知何时已经加载完毕，他犹豫了一下，点下了那个按钮：

“众所周知，我们的脑海里存在很多刻板映像。可以说这是我们这么多年的社会生活留下的痕迹。比如我们提到香水会联想到女人、花朵，哈哈，或许还有法国。。。”

那个声音如约而至。

Steve看到他从镜头的一侧走到讲台前，轻轻地依靠在上面。一边说，一边微笑着伸手解着那颗黑色西装的纽扣，未果，便用另一只手来帮忙。但是他显然从容不迫，这种从容是从脸上大放的笑意看出来的。

“今天的课不同于之前的通史——我打算以这样一个专题入手，顺便把历代串讲一遍，从经济学的角度聊一聊那些“刻板映像”背后的故事。”

“Stereotype Studies”即“模式化观念研究”——这是Barnes教授最引以为傲。Steve知道他四年的博士生涯都在为此奉献。

“我想先问大家一个问题，你们觉得毕业后最不可能挣钱的专业是什么？”

前排传来了两三个声音，Steve听不清，因为只有教授一个人在胸前戴着收音用的麦克风。

“和我想的一样。”

年轻的教授低头笑了笑，然后抿着嘴，忍俊不禁似的点了下手中的遥控器。大屏幕上出现了一尊雕像，还有一张古代地中海沿岸的地图。

“但是很抱歉，我的第一个例子就要反驳你了，”他转头，对第一排一个非洲裔男生笑着说，“这是古希腊哲学家泰勒斯。”

Steve不禁有些心中酸涩。在Bucky，也就是巴恩斯教授担任教职后的第一堂课，他也坐在前排回答了这个问题。而当时那个笑容是留给他的。

“有的人说他是数学家、有的人说他会观测星象，还有人说他是个旅行家。”然后他停顿了一下：“不过，据记载，有一年他住的米利都城的橄榄欠收，农民们纷纷想出掉榨橄榄油的机器以换取零用。泰勒斯就筹钱把那些机器都便宜地收了下来——结果怎么着，来年丰收，他靠这些机器发了大财。”

“你们想知道他是怎么做出这项判断的吗？”

后来他讲了中世纪欧洲犹太人的低下地位与后来被其控制的钻石贸易、十七世纪荷兰那些被炒到天价的郁金香、如今好莱坞商业电影里的英雄主义如何通过“约瑟夫·坎贝尔的神话学逻辑”[注释2]来获得票房的。

而此时此刻，在大西洋的对岸。Bucky正从西翼二楼的办公室往一楼东翼的教室赶去。而今天下午的是他本学期的最后一节课——被安排在周五下午。最近他正在赶一篇新的论文，忙得头昏脑涨。

好在教授对于课堂有极高的掌控权和自主权。所以他才可以拖到昨晚才把试卷发给本科生院打印。

Barnes教授如期地，提前两分钟出现在了这间被冠名为“Lily”[注释3]的阶梯教室里。他穿着灰色毛料西装，白衬衫上系着深蓝色起波点的领带，一只手插在裤子口袋里，另一只手端着薄薄一叠资料。

他把那一摞纸轻放到讲台侧面，一边用左手拾掇起助理教员已经放好的考卷，一边用右手解开那件单扣西装外套的纽扣。人人都看得出他的好心情。而学生们却不一样，虽然空气中弥漫着假期前躁动的气息，但也充斥着对考试的焦虑。

他分发完考卷，告诉学生们接下来的三个小时他会呆在大厅Walker Center的咖啡吧，之后便走出教室。这是Baron University传统——学生们在一入校就要强制签署一份“荣誉协议”[注释4]，对于剽窃、作弊行为坚决杜绝，一旦被发现将被送上学术法庭严惩不贷。因此，考试期间无人监考也成了对于传统的致敬。

虽然不用监考，但是他有义务回答学生考试期间的合理疑问，所以他并不能走远。

他来到Walker Center一个靠窗的位置坐下。这个大厅的空高有三层楼，衔接着这栋楼的东西两侧。高耸的落地玻璃幕墙和顶上半铺的透明天顶把午后的阳光吸收得淋漓尽致，屋外是一片低洼的小树林，在那顶多两三米深的绿色峡谷中桁架着一座搭着顶棚的廊桥——从那里可以通向学校新建的接待中心，一座五星标准的商务酒店，还有他位于西边的办公室。这是这栋新大楼的核心区域，到了点饭就变成食堂，非饭点的时候就被当做休息区。配套的咖啡吧一直营业到深夜，最近晚上也会看到许多在隔壁图书馆通宵达旦的年轻人往这里进进出出。

明媚的射线正在融化室外的第一场小雪。这里和纽约不同，四季都比较温和，树叶一年中变化的每一种颜色都会在树枝上悬挂很久。并且过了这个周末，改完试卷，他年度的教学任务就都要完成了，可以开始享受为期9个月的自由时间[注释5]。想到这里他心底开始泛起喜悦：他活着熬过了博士毕业以来的第二个年头，这意味着他离终身教职[注释6]更近了一步。

这种专属于美国大学的神奇制度给了千千万万学术青年无限的希望和遐想——只要他们孜孜不倦地努力，在工作的前几年弄出卓越的学术成果，就可以终身享受高薪厚禄和备至尊重。

三年前他即将博士毕业，焦急地全世界面试教职的时候，这座南方的学校的商学院虽然不是唯一一个发给他工作offer的顶级选择，但他们非常优厚地给予他同时在商学院和经济系工作的机会，这意味着他将获得双倍的晋升机会。

所以他离开自己的故乡——那个被称为金苹果的纽约，到了这所南方小城里的学校。

很少有纽约人来东卡罗来纳州上学，纽约客们总觉得自己拥有全世界最好的一切东西。

他想起，当他在第一次全职站上讲台之际，发现一个带着纽约口音的年轻人时，感到无比释然。

“你怎么会来这里呢？”

“我的网球成绩不错，学校答应给我四年全奖，巴恩斯教授。”

这是在那乍暖还寒之时，第一次下课后，他们站在教室门口的对话。

这也是他们故事的开始。

当时的天气和此刻的初冬无异。路边的草丛里也堆积着干净的雪块。

Bucky回头看了眼身后树林里还积攒着的白雪，然后远远地盯着那间教室。

几个月后的毕业季，也是在那间叫做“Lily”的教室外，他对那个有着纽约口音的金发少年提出了不再来往的要求。他知道那人将会有远大前程，将会有万丈光芒，唯独不需要反驳的机会。

这时一个学生拿着试卷走了出来，他赶紧收回目光。

他提醒自己，回忆只徒增伤春悲秋的烦恼而已。

TBC

注释1：Coursera，很多盆友应该都知道，一个公开课网站。

注释2：这个我真的要隆重介绍。约瑟夫·坎贝尔，美国神话学大师。他的神话学理论非常值得一看，如果有兴趣强烈建议看看他的《千面英雄》和《神话的力量》，基本上看完就知道好莱坞那一套英雄电影是遵循什么逻辑了。他的理论和书籍基本上被好莱坞奉为必读书目。他告诉我们，人类早已在最初的神话故事中把握了人性的对于英雄人物需求——那种对于英雄的诞生、崛起、领导人民、回归人民的逻辑等等。“星球大战”的导演乔治·卢卡斯一直在人前人后强调，《千面英雄》就是他拍摄星战的圣经。漫威系列也一样受用~~

注释3：国内这种卖冠名权的情况似乎比较少一点。美国学校的捐款形式多种多样，冠名是其中一种。冠名教室是很常见的，因为教室多嘛。还可以冠学院、教学楼、实验室、甚至教授（一般有这种头衔的教授就是外部基金很多的），当然还有学校本身，很多我们今天耳熟能详的学校都是人的姓氏哦。

注释4：即Honor Code，很多学校都要学生签的。而且学术的正当性本身就非常重要。

注释5+注释6：这俩我要一起说下。美国的教授一般分两种，合同制的主要以教学为主的、终身制的以研究为主的。虽然二者的侧重基本互不想干，但是由于“终身制”太吸引人且学校本身也是个科研机构，所以基本上终身教授的还是更那啥的~ 当然了，给他们终身的保障，不仅是为了褒奖，也是为了让他们能有足够安全感，自主发挥的同时不要阻挡年轻人的道路，搞办公室政治之类的。

我记得曾经听一位老师说，小布什当年非常痛恨一某州立大学教授，因为他老骂他。于是小布什总统给那个州的州长打电话，说那是你们州开的学校（注意是州立哦，不是私立），你去管管他。但是州长说：对不起总统，那位是终身教授，如果他不违法乱纪我还真不能把他怎么样，您就消消气吧。哈哈，于是就有坊间传颂说，在美国最好的两个职业就是总统和终身教授。因为一辈子保障都有了（总统退休后的配套包括安保都是顶级的），还高于平均水平很多很多。

我就不多说了，反正对于一般美国老百姓来说，养老医疗还是挺伤脑筋的，要腾出年轻时收入不小的一部分去弄，还算起来很复杂。不多啰嗦了。

以上，希望可以解释为什么Bucky那么渴望一个终身教职。

关于职业网球：

其实我们看到的类似奥运会这种大赛事里的项目，很多外国参赛选手都是业余的，或者说即使专业，但也不能称为职业。职业多指的是那种有广大受众群体，有老板有俱乐部像开公司一样请你来专门“表演”这项运动。运动员、俱乐部、老板、赞助商、其他资本，大家都可以做生意一样玩的。

比如足球⚽️，篮球这种🏀，当然还有网球🎾。

网球稍有不同，不是以各家俱乐部队伍为基础盈利。而是用男子的ATP和女子的WTA联盟来组织个人球员作为职业选手参赛。ATP和WTA会每年1月-10月之间在全世界各地举行巡回赛，依次是欧洲/中东-北美-亚洲，最后以不固定地点的年终总决赛画上赛季的句号。赛事等级不等，最高等级的当然就是四大满贯（澳网、法网、温网、美网（美网的举办地法拉盛公园球场，就在美队一芽詹去玩的那个斯塔克世博会隔壁哦））。然后以男子为例，ATP每项赛事都给选手发奖金。依照赛事等级和球员取得的名次高低，奖金也大有不同。顶级的男子球员，大概每年仅靠赛事奖金就能拿到1000万美元以上，还不算其他商业价值收入，比如品牌代言。加起来一般可以有个三五千万美金～

PS：美国的很多职业运动选手都是在大学里崭露头角的。

第一章注释有点长，主要是希望能够给文的设定更多支撑~ 希望不是很了解这些圈子的小伙伴能够有更好的阅读体验呢！

我真的想把他们塑造成平凡人，而不是《夜色温柔》那个镀金年代纸醉金迷的上等人——至少是平凡人出身的，值得我们尊敬的追梦者吧！❤️❤️❤️


	2. Chapter 2

这一晚史蒂夫睡了一个好觉。

他昨晚下飞机之后就直接回到了前不久才租的那间上东区公寓。虽然过去一年多他挣了不少钱，但他还并不打算购置房产。工作性质决定了他要四海为家，一年中有300多天都要辗转于世界各地的酒店。

但是故乡终究是特别的，史蒂夫还是希望在这里有一处安身之所，所以他才长租了一套公寓。

公寓大楼名叫The Cole，位于91街，提供物业管理完备的半酒店式管理，而且离他在卡尔舒茨公园的训练基地不远。那间屋子平时没有人居住，就只放置了他那些不太好随身携带的物件。它唯一派上用场的时候，只有每年夏季的那两个月北美赛季，还有冬歇假期。这间简约的两居室在上东区不算顶级奢侈，但却很足够温馨；尤其每间屋子都自带的开放式阳台，在曼哈顿鳞次栉比的大楼间实属罕见。就算一年中大部分时间空置，4000美元的月租金对于他来说也完全承受得起。

今天早上他有一个《早安美国》节目的行程，这是他的经纪人娜塔莎趁热打铁为他安排的。

“赶快把你自己收拾好，”娜塔莎天不亮就已经坐在他客厅的沙发上对着主卧里的人喊，“车已经在楼下等我们了。”

“就快了，别急。”

史蒂夫正盯着衣帽间里的全身镜，一边左手手腕上难以搞定的袖口。

“先生，这种早班节目，一般工作人员凌晨5点就要到位了。”

她夸张地说。

史蒂夫听闻，很快就从房间里走出来，掸了掸身上那套全新的休闲毛呢西装，一边说：“好的，好的。”

他不太习惯穿成这样。他从小就只是个普普通通的布鲁克林少年，在街头篮球场和风烛残年的街区之间，最不值钱的就是衣着光鲜。T恤牛仔裤大概就是他最不会出错的搭配。也是成名之后他才逐渐有一些正式场合需要拾掇自己。他过去20多年的人生里，见过穿正装最多的人，大概就是那些教授们。

比如他一直挂念着的那一位。

“嘿，”史蒂夫十分讨好地往娜塔莎对面的椅子上坐下，“上次跟你说的事，你可以安排吗？”

娜塔莎放下正在回复工作邮件的手机，抬头像看小孩一样看他。而她确实已经有一个还在襁褓中的女儿，有时候她觉得他俩在幼稚这一点上还挺像。

“都搞定了，”她说，“可是你又不让我联系媒体报道，这么做的意义就大打折扣了。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，说：“没关系，不用报道。”

娜塔莎不打算刨根问底，她只当这人是一贯地在赛场外韬光养晦。

“那我给你定明天的机票，”她说着，一边拿起脚边地毯上的托特包。

“再感谢不过了。”

第二天中午晚些时候，巴基趁着食堂还没有关门，去亚洲柜台买了一份三文鱼盖饭。他准备带回办公室迅速解决午餐，然后给最后的十几份试卷打分。

他很少坐在在食堂里享用食物。自从认识那个金色头发蓝眼睛的人开始，他们几乎每天中午都是在他的办公室里一起吃饭。久而久之这就成了一种习惯。

其实他们的故事并不复杂，大概可以算作不算校园爱情的校园爱情吧。虽然是师生关系，但是他们的心理生理上的年龄差差距又十分细微。他们从约office hour讨论学术开始，逐渐演变成了约会。

说他们是师生恋吧，似乎也是可以的。所以他在那个学期里一直保持绝对的低调，生怕学校的“防性骚扰委员会”找上门来。虽然这是个为了保护师生而存在的组织，但是由于二者身份的不对等，往往一点流言蜚语都会让委员会对教授进行“有罪推论”。

为了不让别的学生发现，他在课堂上鲜少与史蒂夫互动，连多送几个眼神都不行。为了掩饰他们情不自禁时在办公室里的声音，他每次都恨不得咬破了嘴唇。为了他们日后公开关系之时不要落人口舌，他对于史蒂夫每次作业的打分也刻意从严处理。

他甚至专门研究过学校对于核心教职员配偶的工作安排政策。

那阵子他沉浸在一股充分希望的氛围中，因为本只能独行的岁月里被上帝多安排了一个伴侣。虽然史蒂夫并没有跟他讨论过以后的事，但他为自己的体贴想法感到十分温暖。

可是一切的一切，都被一张ATP的外卡邀请函给打碎了。

他不可能离开北卡，更不可能四处奔波。他未来几年都要抓紧学校送给他的这颗救命稻草，只有在这里他的事业和爱好才能开花结果。

而史蒂夫，他的路显然已经分向了另一个截然不同的远方。

所以，无畏的挣扎、无果的努力，还是能免则免。

巴基端着那个纸质的方便碗准备往二楼走的时候，刚好看到弗瑞院长匆匆忙忙地往门口的教职员停车位走去。弗瑞院长没看到他，于是他也不打算凑热闹去打招呼了。

他回到二楼那间小小的办公室，习惯性地把餐盒放在面前，然后地打开电脑准备看新一季的《权游》——这是长期独自生活留下的毛病。

而他本以为可以有一段不用孤独的生活。

HBO的页面还没加载出来，电脑就发出“叮”的一声。显示屏的右上方就弹出来了一封信新的邮件。他点开来看，来自他的官方工作邮箱号，发件人正是弗瑞院长。

Hi Colleagues,

Congratulation! I hope you have completed all your work.

I am writing to make you aware of a good news brought by our alumni Mr. Steve Rogers, one of the greatest tennis players. He decided to donate 500,000 US dollars to the school. And he will arrive NC this afternoon to attend the welcome dinner this evening. You are very welcome to join us at 7pm, 221 Franklin St.

Participation is entirely optional, but your support and insights on academics and alumni network provide invaluable guidance for us.

Thank you again, have a great holiday!

Best,

Nick

各位同仁，

恭喜你们又完成了一个出色的学期。

我写这封邮件是想告知各位一个好消息。我们的校友，杰出的网球运动员，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生已经决定为学院捐款50万美元。他本人将于今天下午抵达北卡参加学院的招待晚宴。我们诚邀您于今晚7点出席。地址是富兰克林大街221号。

本次活动属于自愿参加，但是您对学术和校友网络发展的支持和见解将是无价之宝。

再次感谢，节日快乐。

祝好，

尼克

巴基看着那个名字时心跳骤然漏了一拍。虽然平时在新闻和比赛节目里经常可以看到那个人，但是这个名字这么近距离的出现在属于他的领地里已经是很久之前的事了。

刚分开那会儿史蒂夫还会没日没夜地给他发短信，也不知道是从哪个时区。而他索性当做没看到。

到后来史蒂夫依旧坚持给他定期发消息，虽然到没有早期那么频繁，但是每一条都越来越有分量，长串地诉说他每一段时间在不同地方的生活体验。偶尔当心情好时，或者他取得了什么关键性的比赛胜利，巴基也会客气地回复他一两句，多半是祝贺。

但也仅此而已。

窗外的天空飘起乌云，接着雨点很快就落下来，伴随着远处的雷声。

他连剧也顾不上看了，一边吃午饭一边抽出学生的试卷开始看。他想早点把工作做完回家去，省得留在这节外生枝。比如被加班的同事拖去应酬，而需要应酬的还是自己的前男友。

可是他的胸口总是平复不下来，好像在预示着什么。

他有些烦躁，因为他本以为他可以更平静一些。

巴基的公寓在离校园只有一墙之隔的一条主街上，名叫Heights，是一栋五层楼的巨大单体建筑。整栋建筑物环绕着一座位于中央的五层的停车场而建，停车场的两侧分别坐落东西两个封闭式庭院。所有的房间都围绕庭院外的走廊而建，有的面向院内，有的朝向外街。

在这种乡下地方，出门买菜都要开一节高速公路，没有汽车寸步难行。所以这里几乎人人有车。住户们从停车场进入Heights，然后停到自己公寓所在的楼层，再从停车场的几个出入口回到四通八达的走廊里。也只有在这些地价便宜地小城可以建出如此奢侈浪费的设计。

每天晚上9点，巴基都会到大楼一层的公共健身房锻炼。他虽然有些在意自己的体型，但是更重要的是他必须保持身体高效的代谢，否则根本撑不住那高强度的工作。

这天晚上他也照常雷打不动地来到健身房。落地窗外瓢泼着倾盆大雨，闪电时不时地映照在外面水泥人行道晶莹的反光里。他选了个落地窗远一些的椭圆机热身，而旁边墙上用于播放操课教程或者体育节目的电视机正在重播前些天戴维斯杯的新闻。

早期的时候，巴基每次在电视里看到他那两条掩藏在短袖Polo网球衫下的粗壮手臂，都不知道心里的什么滋味。艳羡的、欲念的、酸涩的，各种滋味交织在一起，让他没办法理清。但是这种情绪总能激励他努力锻炼。他发现把铅锤的重量加到能承受的最大，肌肉撕裂时的疲劳和疼痛可以帮他缓解一些，运动分泌的多巴胺和内啡肽能够像yao物一样帮他撑过去。

久而久之他就上了瘾。

好在时间帮了他大忙。

过去一年多里他经常会在那块屏幕上看到史蒂夫·罗杰斯的消息。而他已经慢慢地学会了如何与这些消息共处，如何与自己的过去和解。

将近10点的时候，他结束拉伸准备回三楼的公寓去。

刚出三楼的电梯门，一股停车场吹来的冷风和物业喷洒在走廊上的香氛拂面而来。他缩了缩脖子，上面还挂着即将干掉的汗渍。

从电梯出来向右拐一个转角，再走过一户人家就是他的公寓。往往他回家的时候在走廊上都碰不到什么人，但他此刻却看到狭长的走廊上站着一个穿着厚重大衣外套，却带着深色鸭舌帽的人。那人的脚边还放着一个小号行李箱。虽然走廊很长，但是他凭对楼内地形的熟悉可以判断那人倚靠在他家的门口。

他感觉自己这一天真是过的怪异得很，史蒂夫·罗杰斯总是以不同的方式出现在他的生活里。他后知后觉地想，大概是他早就料到会有这一幕，不然他怎么会在看到邮件的时候就潜意识得提醒自己做好一些虚无缥缈的心理准备。

史蒂夫看到他，打量着他的运动短袖和短裤，然后想到什么似的，把身上的外套脱了下来。

巴基深呼一口气，冰凉冰凉的，然后朝房门走去。他发现自己应对这一场景表现竟然比想象中要熟练。

史蒂夫见到他过来，摆出欣喜又胆怯的表情。这是他惯用的表情。他大概照过镜子，知道自己装上这幅铠甲之后很容易让人疏于防备。

“好嘛，答应我吧。”

当年他也是这样，在第一次office hour结束之际，用这样一副表情恳请他，求他跟他去吃学校附近新开的日料店。

身后电梯的“叮铃”一声草草结束了此刻不知如何进展的剧情。

有人从电梯里出来了，还牵着一只牧羊犬。那牧羊犬扯着绳子走在主人前面，率先转过了拐角，朝巴基摇着尾巴叫了一声。

巴基连忙分奔到门前，把手上的钥匙插进门上的钥匙孔里，在狗主人出现在视线里之前，把带着鸭舌帽鬼鬼祟祟的人连同行李箱一起推进了屋里。

他自己则还站在门口的地毯上，留着自家的门半开着。

从电梯里出来的是住在他斜对面的朗姆洛医生，他在学校的综合医院工作。

巴基连忙装作刚回来开门的样子，握着门把手摆出笑脸，朝他们道了声晚安。

“嗨，詹姆斯。”

朗姆洛的房门在离电梯更近的地方，可以此刻他却越过了自己的房门走上前来。

巴基感觉自己刚被走廊里空调吹干的汗水下又冒出来了一丝冷汗。

“晚上好，朗姆洛医生。”

牧羊犬走到巴基门口坐下，开始摇尾巴。于是朗姆洛也停了下来，只不过与巴基的房门留着一个绳子的距离。

“谢天谢地，”巴基想。

朗姆洛站在他面前，肩旁靠着墙壁，一手把玩着牵着爱犬的绳子：“跟你说过了，不用跟我这么客气。”

“哦，是的，真抱歉，”巴基紧接着说，他想赶快结束这意外的对话。如果史蒂夫没出现，他不介意和邻居寒暄几句。可是这一天的意外真的是不能再多了。

史蒂夫在漆黑的门内听着他们的对话。他听说过这位医生，他在巴基搬来之前就住在这了。

他们说完话的功夫，在史蒂夫眼里已经过了很久。

巴基关好门之后才把客厅的灯打开。在昏黄的灯光下，他们无言了好一会儿，和几秒钟之前还存在与门外的谈笑形成对比。

最后还是史蒂夫先开的口。

“你最好吗？”

“还是老样子。”

史蒂夫听闻扫了一眼客厅里的桌子，上慢慢堆放着没有洗的咖啡杯、一本本摊开的书、散落的打印纸和没有合上的电脑。

他看了巴基一眼，然后转身轻车熟路地转身到屋内为他收拾东西。

巴基还站在门口看着他：“你这是做什么？”

“你不能长期这样，身体总有一天会透支的。”

他看着他的动作——把杯子放进洗碗池，把散落在地上的纸张捡起来。此情此景只在之前有过，但此时此刻他却又一次见到了。如今又一次地，只剩下他们两个人。那个本该只在属于胜利者的球场上，或在卧室里幸福的床头灯散发出的光晕笼罩下才能见到的姿容，却再一次聚拢在他的面前，百般讨好地为他呈现上来。

恍如隔世的、快乐的痛楚在纠缠他。

“你早点回去吧。”

正在弯腰拉开洗碗机的人停下来动作，然后对着他笑起来。

“我没地方可以去。”

他就像在说一件再平常不过的事。

“我没有车，也没有助理，”带着一种仿佛他才是受害者的表情，熟练地看向了客厅通往阳台的那扇拉着百叶窗帘的落地门，“而且外面还在下暴雨。”

史蒂夫总是有总难以名状的能力，即使他没有丝毫的颐指气使，但他总能够凭借他那种仿佛能与人脉脉而通的能力，把他的要求篆刻到人心底。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一章有剧情的PWP

最后他还是收留了他。巴基往沙发上扔了个毯子，就抱着电脑转身回房间去了。屋外的人倒也没什么大的动静，这让他有些好奇史蒂夫都在做些什么。  
客厅里的餐桌也是他的书桌，所以房间里空荡荡的。他只好拿着电脑靠在床头上工作，没一会儿就睡着了。

半夜的时候他感觉有人在吻他。  
他的下巴被捏住，迫使他的口腔被打开。这个吻湿漉漉地，那人先是舔他敏感单薄的上壁，然后故意拿舌头在他口腔里抽插，模仿真正性交的动作。  
他本以为是做了什么梦。这个触感无比熟悉，和他记忆中的那个人一摸一样。  
他自我安慰地想，只要不睁开眼睛就能一直呆在梦里。  
他感觉自己的呼吸并不顺畅，但是还没等对方给予一丝仁慈的关怀，多释放一点氧气，他就感到自己的腹部多了一只手掌，温温热热的。  
那只手在他的腰间小心翼翼地匍匐了一阵，然后突然换上了急促的节奏，把他的上衣下摆猛地推了上去，把他的胸膛白花花地放在外面给人享用。  
只有强奸犯才会这样对待交合的对象，光顾着自己满足权利的欲望，百般羞辱待宰的羔羊。  
棉质的面料紧贴着擦过他的胸膛，引得他脆弱的乳头在一瞬间挺立起来。他感觉一定已经硬坏了。他的呼吸变得急促。他把腰底抬起来，让胸腔也可以压进更多空气。  
可是身旁的人却不打算给他机会。他欺压上他，将他抱在怀里。他能微微地察觉这人赤裸着，而且躯干强壮。他一只手拂过他的后脑勺，另一只手伸到他一只圆润饱满的胸底，以虎口为核心，把整个胸肌从下方捏住往上方轻轻推高。他在梦里都感到了那种羞耻难耐的感觉。不过刚刚在健身房卧推过后酸痛的胸大肌被人抚慰的感觉又是分外美好的。  
但是紧接着就不一样了。  
那人在玩他的乳头。  
巴基不由自主地夹紧了自己的双腿。结果这小动作被那人发现，用膝盖硬生生地把大腿根分开了。  
他感觉自己有必要睁开眼睛看看。

“你醒了？”  
那人的嘴唇没有离开过他的口腔。他拔出舌头，舔着他的嘴唇说话，声音被压得含糊不清。  
他睁开眼，看到的是那一头乱糟糟的金发。然后那人抬起头来，一脸无辜地看着他。  
“操，你他妈别得寸进尺！”  
巴基声讨着，一边眯起眼睛，他觉得好刺眼，习惯黑暗的眼睛突然要面对床头的昏黄灯光的射线。而且那光线还打在史蒂夫泛着淡淡的红晕的脸上。  
他肯定是故意这么干的。  
巴基的愠气不打一出来，但更多的是因为这一睁眼就打破了原本可以肆无忌惮挥霍的，肃穆又充满欲望的幻想。  
“对不起，”史蒂夫道歉，“弄醒你了。”  
他表现得一脸委屈，让人不敢相信之前那些粗粝的举动也来自此人。  
“我以为控制得很好了，”史蒂夫抿着嘴继续说，然后用额头抵上了巴基的额头，“你都不知道我有多想你。”  
“那关我什么事？”巴基连忙撇清关系，一边因为眼前人过近的距离而生理性地闭上了眼睛。  
史蒂夫没有回答。他这样僵持了一会，仿佛在思考怎么夺回阵地。  
然后他竟然拉开了他们的距离，引得巴基茫然若失，又本能地睁开眼睛。  
“我可以吻它们吗，”史蒂夫掏出来那只本来在胸前作祟的手，轻轻抚摸巴基的眉骨和眼眶，“会很轻的，我保证。”  
巴基的眼睛已经逐渐适应了灯光。他发现在那刺眼的灯光渐渐远去的笼罩里，自己内心却是有什么东西在崩塌，就像一汪春水从冰窟里流出来。  
他为什么会这么想呢？他在脑海里思索。  
哦对了，他暗暗想，肯定是因为雨夜的喧嚣。

史蒂夫见他不说话，便自顾自地把自己的唇贴上巴基优美的眼睛去。而他竟然配合地把眼睛合上了，留出柔软的眼睑皮肤和平行宽厚的褶皱给他。  
史蒂夫的嘴唇刚刚被两人在半梦半醒之间交换的唾液打湿过，表皮细胞已经死过一层，所以特别弹嫩。巴基甚至有一瞬间感到了愧疚，仿佛更粗糙的是自己的眼皮。  
“我可以继续吗？”史蒂夫的气息扑面而来，打在他的脸上。  
见下方的不说话，史蒂夫乘胜追击般的补充：“我不插进去，别害怕。”  
巴基看着他一脸庄严地承诺，突然胸口泛起一阵酸涩。史蒂夫一边说一边撩起撩起他额前的头发，看着他那双眼睛，仿佛双眼睛可以包容一切。  
“哎，巴基，”上方传来一阵关切的询问，“你别这样。”  
巴基知道自己的视线逐渐模糊了。  
他抽出被压住的一只手抹掉还没溢出来的眼泪，忍俊不禁地说：“不许反悔。”  
就在刚才那一瞬间，确实有一种心安的状态，让他不用像平时遇到困难那样强颜欢笑来加以宽慰，反倒是能够竭力用温暖的眼水把自己倾诉出来。  
巴基撑起身体坐了起来，与金发的男人对视了一会，然后双手攀上他厚厚的肩膀，双膝半跪在柔软的床垫上，借着用跨坐的姿势坐在他坚硬的大腿上。

史蒂夫见状大喜，连忙用一只手握住巴基暴露在光天化日之下的分身，开始套弄起来。另一只手本打算绕去后方扶着他的腰，却扑了个空。因为巴基在他握住他的瞬间就战栗地环紧了他的脖子，根本不需更多的支撑。  
史蒂夫玩弄了一会儿他的柱身，每一次上下求索求要撞到底部的囊袋上，撞得发出声音来。  
他把史蒂夫的脖子越勒越紧。史蒂夫察觉之后稍微放缓了动作。史蒂夫放宽了掌心的力道，把冒着细小血管的肿胀分身暂时解放出来，有一搭没一搭地上下把玩巴基的阴茎。  
这让巴基突然有一种空虚的错觉，他觉得自己绝不能再回到空虚的岁月里。  
他也顾不得什么风度和优雅，低下头，简单地搜寻了一番，发现这个姿势下，浑身除了自己的小兄弟和史蒂夫的手掌，最能契合的地方就是自己的乳头和史蒂夫那双微微开启的嘴唇。此刻他正抱着他的脖子，史蒂夫只要稍稍前倾就能含住它们。  
他对上那双海蓝色的瞳孔，而那双眼睛也正在看着他，仿佛想从他脸上读懂什么，然后再从解读之中见机行事。  
他感到一阵眩晕。  
他想，他已经无所失也无所望了。他压住史蒂夫的头，手指插进那干燥的发丝里，把自己的乳头送了上去。  
史蒂夫的眼色一变，然后迫切地，十分配合地含住了其中一只乳头，把本打算搂住他腰的手拿上来捏着周边的软肉。巴基胸膛的触感比史蒂夫自己的要柔软很多，他并不像专业人士那样保持极低的体脂率，所以他挺括的肌肉上还附着这一层弹嫩的脂肪。  
他止不住地呻吟，更止不住地想让人品尝更多。  
胸前的人吸了好一会儿，才把红肿的乳头连同周边的软肉给拔了出来。史蒂夫依依不舍地往外拉动的时候，还不忘进行到一半又回去用舌尖舔上一口。  
巴基被他这小动作弄得简直六神无主。  
待到史蒂夫的口腔稍稍空闲出来，巴基听到他用含情脉脉的声音低估了一句：“你果然还是老样子。”  
接着又偏过头，专心致志地吮吸他的另一边。  
巴基有种被他弄得遍体鳞伤的错觉。不光因为史蒂夫正在上下其手，更是因为他不断撩拨着自己尘封的记忆，不断亵玩当年被他本人开发出来的敏感。  
可是他又快活得很。  
他觉得自己不能这么就被软化了。  
下面还没得到慰藉。就好像财政支出的总量就那么多，分给教育系统更多，医疗系统就得到的更少。胸部得到的更多，分身得到的就更少。  
巴基恹恹地瞪着他说：“你下面还弄不弄。”  
“别急，宝贝，我得一步一步来，”史蒂夫哄着他，“晚宴的时候我尽在想你，都没好好吃东西。”  
然后史蒂夫抬起头，贴住他的耳朵。这个动作使得巴基的防线几乎崩溃。史蒂夫显然深知他的每一处弱点，这种感觉既痛苦又幸福。  
而真正让他崩溃的，是接下来他在他耳边的呢喃，伴随着炙热的呼吸和拥抱。  
“所以我刚才喝了你不少奶，”他抵着他的耳垂，一边说，一边吹气，还一边抚摸他被吃得红肿的奶头，“算是扯平了。”  
史蒂夫说完就把巴基缠绕住他脖子的双手拉开，把他翻了个面，让巴基的背抵着他的胸膛。夜里暖气的热风迎面吹在巴基身上，可与背后炙热的怀抱比起来显微凉，吹在身上让人不寒而栗。  
“我走之后有别人碰过你吗，教授？”  
他最受不了他这副样子，就像是他们刚开始时候那样，教授教授地叫他。每次他这么干都让他泛起背德的快感和压抑的冲动。  
“不关你的事！”  
他愤怒地说。  
“怎么不关我的事，”史蒂夫忽然又开始认真地套弄他的柱身，“我可没答应你分手。”  
史蒂夫一边说，一边把另一只手往最深处的穴口摸去。  
巴基赶忙抓住他的手臂。他已经太久没有被进入过了，他觉得自己大概连一根手指都承受不了。  
“嘿！你刚才怎么说的！”  
“我说了很多话，你指的哪一句，教授？”  
“你他妈明知故问。”  
“Language，”史蒂夫装作长叹一口气，从背后裹住他，依旧在他耳边说，“你不回答我的问题，我就要操你。”  
“不…不行，别。”  
巴基央求着，修剪干净的两根有力手指已经在洞口拨弄着，准备钻进去。  
“回答我。”  
他命令道。  
巴基有些愤慨地扭过头，盯着史蒂夫的眼睛。  
“你有种的就来啊！”  
史蒂夫知道他大概是真的不开心了，连忙从背后亲吻他的头发，然后继续为他服务。  
“好好，你不想说我就不问了，不问了。”  
巴基被他弄得很舒服，恨不得直哼哼。他吸了吸鼻子，随便伸了一只手臂，绕道背后抚摸刚才被他骂乖的男人。  
“你知道吗，史蒂夫，其实我每天都给人操，”他望着天花板，怅然若失地说，“没日没夜的。”  
史蒂夫忽然顿了一下，他觉得自己大概是耳朵出了问题，正要问回去，嗓子又不知道为何发不出声音。  
巴基再次回过头，拉起嘴角和眼角上扬的弧度，在史蒂夫的唇边对他小声说：“我感觉我已经和论文先生结婚了，不然他怎么能成天干我，而且我还对他不离不弃的。”  
史蒂夫感觉自己的血管都要爆开了。他狠狠地套弄了几下巴基的阴茎，另一只手掌穿过腋下同时大力地拨弄两只胸前的红点。  
弄得巴基连连尖叫。  
史蒂夫的动作时轻时重，时深时浅。  
没多久巴基就射了出来。  
史蒂夫把他放下平躺在床上休息。巴基养躺着，感觉要升仙了。他看到史蒂夫跪在他身边，看着他自己，开始撸动他那尺寸惊人的阴茎。史蒂夫胯间乌红色的一对睾丸一晃一晃，让他挪不开眼睛。  
他鬼使神差地，在史蒂夫专心对着自己自慰的过程中，伸手抚摸了一下他那冒着透明体液，但还未迸发的柱头。  
紧接着他听到史蒂夫发出了一声浑厚低沉的喟叹，好似一声灵魂深处的叹息，又或者说是神秘天国的福音。  
“我能射在你身上吗，”史蒂夫一边加快速度套弄，一边急切地问他。  
反正都一身汗了，总是要再洗一次澡的，他想。  
然后他点了点头。  
一阵灼热的液体喷发到他的胸口。白色泛着荧光的精液非常浓稠，正顺着他的胸膛潺潺流淌。  
史蒂夫在他身侧躺下来，伸手在他的腋下接住那些白色的液体，反手一下撩了上来，涂抹在他的乳头上。然后他闭上眼睛休息了片刻，又睁开，仿佛要确认一下刚才的一切都是不是真的。  
“我经常这么干，”巴基听到他微弱的喘息声，喉咙有些脱水嘶哑：“经常想着你射出来。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

早晨的到来对于Steve来说是忙碌的。雨已经停了，百叶窗遮挡过的湿润光线照在Bucky蓬松的羽绒被上，而棕色头发的教授还在呼呼大睡，只露出放在被子外的一节手臂。

Steve醒来的时候只觉得世界是颠倒过来的。他看着百叶窗缝隙间金黄的阳光，用手肘支撑起身体去摸索床头的手机。

8:30 a.m.

瞬间地他清醒过来，回想到他们作为折腾到多晚。Bucky平时作息毫无规律，这点他心里比任何人都清楚，所以一时半会儿不会醒。

Steve蹑手蹑脚地钻进Bucky的浴室。在冲完澡之后快速完成了日常的拾掇，把还没有完全吹干燥的头发压进昨晚那顶鸭舌帽里，想了想还是拿起Bucky一贯放在厨房吧台上的门钥匙出了门。

Steve没有开Bucky的车，于是叫了个Uber去了附近的一家Whole Foods超市。他知道Bucky爱吃它家的提拉米苏蛋糕。由于是人气商品，往往下午去就买不到了。离开公寓之前他往冰箱里扫了一眼，发现只有两个番茄和一盒奇异果，另外再加上一盒快过期的鸡蛋。Steve已经很久没有亲力亲为地去干这些日常琐事了，但他对于盘算购物清单并不感到生疏。超市9：30才刚开门，还没几个人来购物。积雨的道路把外界多余的白噪音都吸附走了，Steve几乎是一个人独享这片宁静。所以当他在超市门口拉出一辆发着叮呤咣啷声的推车时，感到了另一种不同于拿冠军的满足感。

Steve推着车一个个货架搜寻需要的东西，顺便在熟食区买好了两人份的早餐和午餐。有金枪鱼沙拉、芝士通心粉、烤鸡，和一大盒散称的甜椒、生菜、甜豆组成的生草沙拉。当然他也没忘记把冰柜里刚上架的三盒提拉米苏都放进购物车。Steve在结账柜台前站了很久，看着不断增加的计数器字符，想起还是学生时，他是万万消费不起这些有机食品的。

人们总说，日子是越过越好不是吗？他的事业和生活都蒸蒸日上，不再为相差三五美元的一顿饭纠结去哪个食堂窗口，他甚至住得起曼哈顿最好的公寓，而且全美国90%的人民都知道他的名字。不过与之相对的，即使他的大楼越盖越高，可是却总在没有防备的坏天气里有雨水漏进屋子。就好像缺了一块瓦片。与刻苦训练消耗的精力或代言拿奖获得的报偿不同，那块瓦片下遮盖的，是他无偿倾诉的爱慕和对方完全敞开的信任。而这便是他失去的。他当初并不知道分别意味着什么，只是一股脑地往前冲，单纯地以为做一番大事将会人生最大的意义，是通往幸福的捷径。

计价器定格在80.76美元。收银员问他有没有亚马逊会员的二维码以便折扣和积分。这一问反倒把Steve给问着了。他抬起皱着的眉头询问那是什么东西，鸭舌帽在如此近的距离下藏不住他的脸。

“Jesus! 你是Steve Rogers？”

扎着半头脏辫的男收银员低声呼道。Steve先摆出一个客气得体的微笑，故意做出稍显夸张的动作左右张望了一下，然后轻轻朝对方点了点头。这一套应付粉丝和路人的方法他已经演练过无数回了。

婉拒了对方合影的要求，所以Steve特地在签名的时候专门写上了对方的名字。收银员热情地帮他把每一包环保纸袋分类装好，再放回购物车里。

回程没有来时轻松，就算他的臂力再怎么出众，面对五六个独立的纸袋外加一桶一加仑的牛奶还是费了一番功夫。

回到Bucky的家里时，浴室的门正关着，门缝里透出灯光和流水的声音。Steve听着水声感觉全身似乎也有一股暖流经过。

“你说ins怎么了？”他用一只肩膀夹着手机，一边收拾完买回来的东西。Natasha的电话来的很不凑巧，他还准备顺道表现一下，把书桌上散落的纸张也归纳整齐。

“唉，我为什么会出现在Whole Foods？”Steve心里一阵慌，谁知道刚才的收银员把签名po到了ins上。

“听着，我给你打电话是提醒你当心一点。那个博主不仅发了签名，还描述了一番你结账的样子，什么叫 ‘美国队长也有如此温暖的一面’，看得我要吐了。而且，你究竟为什么一大清早跑到超市去，酒店没早餐吃吗？还有，那一堆甜食！你对得起教练组吗？”

“不是这样的，昨天下大雨，我后来就借宿在朋友家了…”

电话那头沉默了几秒钟。

“嘿，Nat，你听得见吗？”

“我不管你的私事，但是我还是要提醒你你现在是公众人物了，Steve。”

“明白，女王陛下，我好得很，”Steve无奈又想笑，用空闲的手猛抹了一把额头，Natasha多半是会错意了，“我发誓没喝酒，对，什么事也没发生，真的是朋友。”

“你在跟谁打电话？”

Bucky的声音伴着一阵清脆的门锁碰撞声从房内的浴室传来，顺带飘出一阵热腾腾的气息。

“嘿，早上好，”Steve转过身，顺手按住了手机下延的话筒部分，“Natasha，我的经纪人。”

Bucky只在腰间围了一条浴巾，兴致缺缺地打量了几眼Steve，最后把目光停留在他按着的手机上。“所以我们现在是朋友了，我还以为什么都不是呢。”

Steve暗道不好，对电话那头说了句：“回头再联系，我先挂了。”

Bucky已经转身进了卧室的衣橱间。Steve紧跟着走过去，背对着站在衣橱间的门口，不敢贸然走得太近以免引来不必要的麻烦。

“Bucky，”他试探性地说，“我买了你喜欢的提拉米苏，Whole Foods的。”

“我准备戒糖了。”Bucky还在滴水的头发上搭着刚才裹住腰间的浴巾，身上套上了深灰色的T恤和浅蓝牛仔裤。

Steve又跟着他走进浴室。吹风机巨大的噪音降低了他说话的勇气。对方不说话，他也就只是站在那看着他。可终究在几分钟之后败下阵来：“我们需要谈谈，Bucky。”

Bucky刚坐到沙发上拨开一根香蕉，垂着眼没有说话。Steve拿来两罐还没来得及放进冰箱的气泡水摆在茶几上，然后坐到他身侧。

Steve偷偷摸摸地深呼吸了几下，确认自己没有神经错乱。“我本以为抓住每一个成为职业球员的机会就是我追求的目标。”他端着气泡水，把易拉罐打开，自顾自地说起来。“好吧，我这一年多来过得就像，就像一场梦，”他喝了一口水，气泡肆意在口腔里挣扎，像是要给他壮胆，“我不是要故意强调什么…虽然我得到了我一直想要的荣誉，不过那些都没有那么重要。”

Bucky缓慢咀嚼着香蕉，像是在听他说话，又好像没有在意。

“比起你来说。”

Bucky不再低着眼，而是抬头望着Steve，发现他后颈泛红，手臂僵硬地搁在膝盖上。

“为什么？”问出这句话的同时Bucky有些茫然，他也不明白为什么他会就此脱口而出。这简单的一个单词可能涵盖了他长久以来的关注和期待。

Steve心里一阵泛麻。“我并不觉得我有什么了不起，”他诚惶诚恐地解释，“或者说，除了打球之外，我就是个再平凡不过的人，”他耸了耸肩，补充道：“无趣又呆板。”

“可是你不一样，Bucky，”Steve想了想，紧接着说，“你看，你上一秒还在讲哥德尔的定理，下一秒就能聊巴赫——还是用同一套理论，而且总是，怎么说，想法不断。”

“听起来没错。”Bucky点点头。

“你知道…我再也不会遇到另一个你了。”

Bucky淡淡地扬起眉毛看着他等待下文。

“我想清楚了，比任何时候都要清楚，关于我需要什么，所以我回来了。”

Steve觉得自己说得很直白，可是Bucky依旧是那副淡淡的表情，这让他觉得有点受伤。

Bucky明白Steve在说什么。不过他在昨天之前都没有期待这件事会真的发生。Steve毕业之后就走上了一条和他毫无交集的道路，并且越走越远。

他当然依旧关注这个年轻人。虽然他不像什么狂热者那样打探Steve的一举一动或者关注每一个采访和新闻，但是只要他没有听闻到对方任何的负面消息，他的心里就是安稳的。他不想让自己陷在不恰当的幻想和回忆里。Bucky对Steve的关怀，更多是种默默的祝愿和成全。他已经把他们之间疯狂又短暂的爱恋塞进信封里然后束之高阁，永远不打算再次翻阅。

可他依旧爱这个年轻人。看吧，就算他离开了这么久，再次回到这里来的时候还是让人无法拒绝。他刚才说的话每一句都带着化茧成蝶般的自我剖析和蓬勃生命力，一如他们初识的时候那样。

“没有比你更了解我的人了，Bucky。还记得吗？我拿到外卡的时候，你问我，我打球，我做的这些事情，难道一点都不关乎证明自己，*Cause you got nothing to proof？*”Steve心里紧张和舒缓交织，他为他的陈述而紧张，又为他的坦白而舒缓，“我当时撒谎了…实际上我比你想的更希望证明自己，我以为那样我就可以替换掉在布鲁克林那段…怎么说…暗淡的少年时代。”

Bucky在脑海里思索Steve说的话。确实有这么一回事。当时Steve站在教学楼的走廊上倔强地看着他，少有地释放出被看穿心思的排斥，Bucky只好摇摇头便没有多说。

Bucky一只手搭在沙发的扶手上，随手拨弄着布面上的斜纹：“所以呢？”

他想起他们逐渐淡化的联系。刚开始他说要分开的时候Steve不愿意，他还好言相劝，打成一串串文字发过去。到后来他越来越向前看，就不再多啰嗦，电话和信息也不怎么回复。他认为Steve大概也不想自讨没趣，再加上他那顺风顺水的网球事业应该会把他的精力占得满满的，如此这般，很快他们各自就会找到新的平衡点。

“所以能不能给我一次机会，你看，谁还不走点弯路呢，”Steve轻轻皱眉，缓缓倾身向前到一个恰如其分的位置。他大概不常做这种动作，所以也不知道这个角度刚好可以把他刚才藏在昏暗灯光之下的蓝眼睛打亮起来。“我能处理好我们的关系，就算我们不能成天呆在一起，或者我们都很忙…你也要对自己有信心。”

“我怎么对我自己没信心？”但这句话刚溜出嘴他就后悔了，好像如果他认为自己不是懦夫那就要按着Steve的意思来。不明摆着给他下套吗？这种模棱两可的话、暧昧的声音和姿势，还有那双讨人厌的蓝眼睛。

而且现在，那双眼睛完全藏不住它主人的笑意。Bucky在心里非常认真地叹了口气。

“我的提拉米苏在哪，”Bucky的太阳穴直突突地跳了几下，他必须做点什么来缓解心里的不甘，还要降低下一秒对方就可能直接扑上来的可能性，“你不是买了吗？”

他撑着沙发扶手推开Steve凑近的躯干，然后从沙发上跃起走到放着购物纸袋的吧台前，拿起一盒提拉米苏打开舀了一勺。他感受着已经有点变软的口感，还有塑料盒里因为倾斜而从蛋糕顶上洒出来的可可粉，只希望上一秒的尴尬能够快点过去。仔细想想，当初确实是他单方面地要分手，单方面地觉得他们的关系毫无希望，单方面地展现自己的胸怀而让Steve展翅高飞。他从来都没有如此地对自己的决定感到矛盾和怀疑。如果真的跟Steve”复合“，他要怎样跟一年前那个信誓旦旦的自己和解呢？ 

可是还没等Bucky想明白这个问题，就听到一阵吱吱呀呀地脚步声踏着地板而来。他转身，正看到Steve笑意盈盈地站在他面前，更没一眨眼的功夫，就被笼罩进一个宽阔的怀抱里。Bucky一时间很为他与这个男人之间几厘米的身高差感到生气。这个大块头，仗着身高臂长外加肌肉发达的优势，简直就是要把人钉死在身后的料理台上，大理石台面硌得他腰疼。

Steve轻轻把嘴唇抵触上Bucky的眉心，洋洋得意地一步一步向下，略过眉骨和鼻梁，再到还带着水汽的双唇。温柔的啄吻在捏上下颚的一瞬间变质，男人的啃噬几乎要将他口腔里的所有气息拔完。Bucky眯着眼睛体会着唇齿间被奶油弄得甜腻的阻尼感。Steve就像个焦急地少年，丝毫不懂得节制。怎么比起昨晚的体贴和谦卑，现在的这个Steve简直判若两人？

“确实很好吃，我也想念这个味道很久了，”在换气的片刻，Steve轻笑着说，让人不知道他到底指的是什么东西。是怀里的人还是他嘴里残留的奶油，亦或许都是。


	5. Chapter 5

【盾冬】刻板印象/Stereotype (5)

现代AU，球星SteveX教授Bucky

C1 C2 C3 C4

Chapter 5

Steve大约就这样在Barnes教授家里赖了三天三夜。

“我后天要去波士顿开会。”

这天晚饭后，Bucky盘腿坐在他的电竞椅上，正敲击着键盘。那天的坦白似乎消除了一些隔阂，却也抹平了第一天晚上激情的刻度，他们之间的感觉巧妙地变得严肃起来。Bucky没有赶Steve走，也没有对他太过亲密，Steve心里也不知道这算不算是个正面信号。

直到Bucky说出刚才这句话。

Steve皱起眉：“去多久？什么会？”

“大概两周，”Bucky抬头看了一眼他，继续埋头工作，“去一个经济论坛，我要作一份报告，还要主持一个研讨会。”

噢，不是吧...

Steve感觉一颗心掉了下来，砸碎了他心里那个还没找到机会开口请求的念想。

“那你不能来看年终总决赛了？”他迷迷糊糊地问，私心地在为还没问出口就失效的计划赌气。转成职业选手才一年就能进年终总决赛的名单，这对Steve来说是件大事。

Bucky抬起头盯着他看。

Steve被看得有点心虚，心想着别惹对方生气才好。再说转念一想，Bucky有自己的生活和事业。他不能要求他因为几句坦白的解释和刚刚有迹象缓解过来的关系，就要求Bucky处处围绕着他转。如果这样，那么和那些在恋爱关系中自私自利，最终导致关系越来越不对等的人有什么区别。

“对不起…”他说着垂下眼睫毛，“我并不是说你一定要来看我比赛...我只是想过…既然已经放假了…”他越说越觉得自己大脑混乱。

“嘿，我并不是不想去看，”Bucky接过他的话，从椅子上站起来，再重新调整坐姿坐下，“可是我要去开会。”他耸了耸肩，指了指散热片正在高速运转的电脑。

他们对视了几秒钟，然后Steve才回过神来问道：“那我和你一起走吧，后天。”

实际上距离年终总决赛还有一周的时间，Steve原本计划在比赛日前三天离开。这届的总决赛设在伦敦，那是他的福地，他是真的想邀请Bucky一起去。

“如果后天要走的话，我们可得收拾东西了，”Bucky歪着头想了想，“刚才学校的助理发给我机票时间，是早上7点的。”

Steve悻悻地点了点头，然后发邮件给Natasha说他会在后天早上回到纽约，请她帮忙买一张早上7点前后的机票。

去伦敦的日子很快就到了。

“好家伙，你回学校去了？”他们在机场集合的时候，Sam趁大家不注意一把将Steve的脖子勾住，扯到一边去问话。

“好吧，”Steve只好认了，“如你所想。”他本来打算保密的，可是那个店员的ins暴露了他的行踪。Sam是他从学生时代起最好的朋友，也是他最合拍的合作伙伴，所以他从一开始就没有瞒着他自己和Bucky交往的事实。他还记得Sam听说他搞定了Barnes教授的时候，那一脸难以置信的表情，然后随即阴阳怪气地“哇哦”个不行。

“你不是说他态度很坚决吗，”Sam一脸我懂了的样子，语速也变得再一次阴阳怪气起来，“怎么，看你这样子有什么新情况？”

Steve看了一眼Sam，又回头看了一眼他五六个人组成的大部队。Natasha正在清点每个人的相关赛事证件。然后他双手抚上候机厅的落地玻璃前的栏杆，看着窗外整齐停放的客机和悬梯，撇了撇嘴角：“我觉得不坏，至少我想我们还有机会。”

“Oh！MAN！”Sam压低声音叫了一声，那语气就像把一颗橄榄球砸到地上，“真有你的。”

Sam偷笑着也回头看了眼Natasha他们，然后缓缓地收起笑容，和Steve一起趴在栏杆上。见Steve并没有表现得太过兴奋：“我说Cap，别担心，我会一直挺你的。”

不过就算是有最精湛的技术和最好的教练团队，状态的起伏往往也是运动员无法控制的。低谷就像是没有规律的潮汐一样往往随着大自然的玩笑如约而至。

年终总决赛首先采取小组轮流的赛制进行，而Steve第一场就苦战三盘并且输掉了比赛，还是以送出20个非受惑性失误的惨烈成绩。

输的一方要先离场，而胜者要留在场内接受采访。Steve和对手象征性地拥抱过后就回到场边开始收拾他的行李。他听着场内嘈杂的声音，伦敦秋天的寒风从他的裤管里往上方直灌，他感觉他的脑海里的神经变得不太敏感，好像被什么东西给占据，可他说不上来是什么。他礼貌地向场边还为他起立送上掌声的观众挥了挥手，便头也不回地钻回了球员通道。他知道这是同情的施舍和得体的尊重，而非赞美与喝彩，毕竟他才是经常目睹对手先离场而独享关注的那一方。他从来没有像今天这样担忧，此刻他的一举一动，会被电视转播送到有5个小时时差的大洋另一端。

下午回到驻地，他和团队简单地在4点半吃过晚饭，相互鼓励了一下，便早早回了房间。他想跟Bucky发短信，可是一时间竟不知道要说什么。是抱怨比赛的失利，还是矫情的唠叨几句无关紧要的想念，似乎都没有意义。

他的理智与情感同时处于一种坚强又脆弱的状态。

他的脑子沉沉的，根本想不起来任何一个能够构成有效音节的字母。他半盖着被子靠在床头想了半天，可还没保持这个姿势5分钟就倒下睡着了。

第二天一早，天还没亮的时候，他趁团队的成员都还没有起床，独自一人从下榻的饭店里溜了出去。酒店的背后就是海德公园。清晨的公园没什么人，连本来会如时晨起散步的附近居民都由于入冬时节逐渐晚到的日出而推迟了行程。他沿着Serpentine湖畔的绿道以极快的速跑了一圈，到了肯辛顿宫的那一侧才往回打了个转。灰色的套头衫脖颈处很快出现了汗渍，呈现一片发黑的深色。当他回到骑士桥的时候才7点半，街上陆续开始有行人匆匆经过。Steve对伦敦的地形并不熟悉，结果在附近白白多饶了一个街区，脖子上湿哒哒的感觉被室外凉意渐浓的湿气浸润的更加彻底。好歹最后他还是低挡不住扑面而来的暖烘烘的咖啡香气，驻足在骑士桥地铁站的星巴克里买了一个麦芬和一杯拿铁。

当他穿过马路回到酒店的时候已经天亮了。

酒店大门口的门童在迎接他进入那扇辉宏的拱门时表情有点凝重，随即那人指了一个方向，欠身悄悄地询问：“先生，您是否考虑走一旁的侧面电梯，这里似乎有您的粉丝。”

Steve领着手上的打包袋，随着门童的目光朝大厅里看去，好奇地搜索那人所说的人物。晨跑让他变得清醒，所以他很快就认出了门童口中的“粉丝”。

上帝，这哪是什么粉丝！Steve庆幸手上的咖啡呆在提袋里，否则它这会儿估计已经和那精美的地板来了个亲密接触。

他迅速地向门童道谢，并表示那其实是他认识的朋友，便跑向那个还拉着行李箱的身影。

“Bucky！”他来到还穿着一身西装的教授身侧，小声的唤了一声，但还是把深棕色头发的人给惊到了。Bucky转身来看着他，抿着嘴没说话。显然他刚才正在和前台的工作人员解释着什么。他的头发有点乱，身上藏蓝色的西装却没有打皱，不过Steve能瞧见他白衬衣的领口已经塌下去了。Steve的大脑飞速的转动起来，他大概能感知到为何服务生并不敢把Bucky请出去。人们之所以身着华服，最原始的理由就是为了让人识别身份。而Bucky站在这里，即使没有过多装点，一眼之下也能让人看出他大概所属的阶层。他身上由内而外散发的温润气质就像是爱琴海的东风，与阴云幂幂的伦敦略微格格不入。

“为什么不接我电话？”Bucky皱着眉小声质问。

Steve愣了愣，才意识到口袋里空空如也。

“你知道临时买的机票有多贵吗？”Bucky叹了口气朝他抱怨，他抬着眼皮盯着Steve，而Steve知道那是他在以他习惯的方式示威，只是外人根本不会看出这个小动作。

Steve心里不由得一阵满足，他接过Bucky手里的拉杆，堂而皇之地朝刚才门童向他指引的侧面电梯走去。照这个时间算，Bucky应该是在他早上出门之后才下飞机。

“对不起，我刚才没带手机，”他用没人能听到的声音说，“不过别担心，你男朋友还是付得起一张机票钱的。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【盾冬】刻板印象/Stereotype (6)

现代AU，球星SteveX教授Bucky

完结倒计时了，本打算圣诞节弄完，现在看来感恩节就行了~

C1 C2 C3 C4 C5

Chapter 6

“不行，我还是好困。”Bucky靠在酒店房间的天鹅绒沙发上朝正在打电话的Steve自言自语。他放下手里的那杯外带拿铁——那还是Steve从对面车站买的，可现在被显然被Bucky给征用了。而且就在几分钟前他还分食了半个麦芬。

Steve站在房间的内线电话边朝Bucky投来一个关切的眼神。

“起来了吗，要不要下去吃饭Cap？”Sam的声音从电话那头传来，声音大到在没有免提的情况下都能让旁边的人听见。

“我已经吃过了，”Steve往卧室瞟了一眼，压低声音小声说。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Sam问道，“别忘了等会我们要开分析会。”

“哦对，”Steve心里一惊，摇了摇头，“我差点忘了。”

“行吧，我太饿了兄弟，昨天晚饭吃太早，”Sam在隔壁房间一边穿鞋一边说，“一会见。”

“好，一会见。”

Steve的房间是那间位于三楼东边的套房。Sam和Natasha他们的几间普通客房分布在他这间套房的两侧。预定的时候他们专门选了这间带有会客厅的房间以便开会使用。他原本是打算把这间最大的套房留给女士的，不过Natasha表示Steve才是老板，她没有资格越权享用。

客厅内的落地窗正对着主街上的地铁站和百货公司。这会正是早晨最繁忙的时段，没有关紧的那扇窗户送进来了无数川流不息的声音。

“要不要去房间睡一会？”Steve问，毕竟六七个小时的飞行航程不算少。

Bucky眯着眼看向他：“等会有人要来？”

“对，是Sam他们，你认识的，Sam Wilson，”Steve如实回答，“还有助理教练和经纪人。“

“不太熟，”Bucky想了想，从沙发上站起来，转身走向房间，“我先躺去一会。”

时差和飞行，或许还要加上刚刚在楼下废的口舌，使他现在完全地关闭了对外界的感知功能。卧室里装点的艺术品、好看的橙咖色墙纸与灰墨绿色床头靠垫都无法吸引他的注意力。他钻进那张有一半被子掀开了的大床上，大概是为了省事已免去拉另一边压好的床角，或者别的什么，总之顺其自然地选择了已经被人弄乱了的那一边。

Steve替他关上卧室的房门，回到门厅里把Bucky的行李箱给收进衣柜里，然后转身进外间的浴室飞快了冲了个澡。

九点还没到，Sam就砰砰砰地敲起了大门。

“喏，楼下餐厅打包的咖啡，”Sam一手一握着杯咖啡，毫不客气地挤进房间，“你没去吃饭。”

Steve嗯了一声，跟着Sam进了客厅。

“说吧，”Sam在沙发上坐下，高高地翘起二郎腿，“到底什么情况？”

“什么什么情况，”Steve被问得一愣，“你说比赛？”

“你还有两分钟可以坦白，”Sam朝紧闭的卧室门看了一眼，“在Natasha上来之前。”

Steve心里一沉，看来他的一举一动都没法被藏起来。他捞起一杯咖啡，缓缓地坐向另一端的单人沙发，皱着眉头没有说话——他隐约猜到了什么，正准备如实坦白。

“所以说，你真的带粉丝…上楼了？”

“什么？”Steve刚把杯子送到嘴边，打算用咖啡醒醒神再解释，却不料被Sam一句话顶得摸不着北。

“我是说，那个什么，好吧我知道确实有很多明星都好这口，”Sam摆出一幅“恨铁不成钢”中艰难地夹着“我永远支持你”的表情。“这年头什么事没有。”他安慰道。

“我的天，”Steve眉头皱得都快僵硬了，“你到底在想些什么东西？”

“喂！是我捡了个耳朵好吗，应该感谢我，”Sam指了指自己，挑了个夸张地眉毛，“我听到两个服务生窃窃私语。”

一向好脾气的Steve被弄得想爆粗，他努力克制自己爆出那个F开头的单词，在脑海里阻止语言。

然后门铃就响了。

Fuck，他在心里说。

五分钟后：

“所以说，Barnes教授，”Sam瞪着巨大的眼睛，露出大量眼白，然后在没有眨眼的状况下绷着脸把眼珠往卧室方向转了转，又转回来，“在那个房间里…”

Steve点点头。

Natasha在一旁翻了个白眼，有迹可循地叹了口气：“你去北卡是为了这件事。”

“是的，”Steve再一次点头。

“OK，我明白了，”Natasha调整了一下坐姿，低垂着眼想了想，“对这段关系，你有多认真？”

没人想到Natasha这么直白。连Sam都被吓得“哦”起了嘴巴，然后缓缓闭上嘴。

Steve坐在离房门最远的单人椅上，落地窗外的阳光从侧后方打在他身上。窗边的茶几上插着洋牡丹的球型花瓶折射着同一缕光线。他双手交叉，手肘放置在两旁的扶手上。他的神情让人仿佛觉得方圆一英里内的所有坚定和宽厚都只存在于这个金发的男子身上。

“除了他，我不会和任何人在一起。”

屋里没有人说话。Steve心里有点忐忑不安，直觉告诉他，这种不安不仅仅是出于在座各位听到刚才他的话而心生的惊讶。

他想到他信誓旦旦的承诺，说他可以处理好他们之间的关系，但实际上现实远比他想象的要复杂。如果是在那些有规律可循的青春电影里，他们的故事大概会在某个意外的节点上被记者发现——然后公之于众，然后被指指点点，然后甜蜜地走到一起。

“既然如此，那么我们必须筹备几个方案，”Natasha盯着他看了半天，最后妥协地扫了一圈其他同事，“总有一天要面对的。”

Sam觉得可以从ATP的球员协会入手，他认识协会的主席——至少应该知会一声协会，以免真的发展成惊天新闻时多一个要应付的对象。Natasha说她要再盘算盘算，毕竟这不仅仅是曝光度的问题，更包含了广大社会对他们这段同性关系的接受度的未知。

Steve没有发表意见，只是听他们你一言我一语地说着对策。

“还有合同，”Natasha说着说着像泄了气一般歪倒在沙发上，又翻了个白眼，“我要联系律师重新审一审你的那些商业合同，趁早删一些有隐患的条款。”

说完她立刻挑起来往门口走去。Steve跟着起身随她去门口。经纪人个头不高，站在他面前头顶只和他的肩膀平行，但却永远表现出无与伦比的从容。

“谢谢你，Nat。”

Natasha叹了口气，扯起左侧的嘴角安慰性地笑了笑。然后握住门把手，另一只手掏出在口袋里已经调出邮件编辑界面的iPhone手机，往Steve眼前扬了扬，转身出了门。

直到他送走了教练组，Bucky都还没有起床的迹象，卧室的房门一直紧闭到了中午前后。

Steve犹豫了一下，最终还是轻轻推门进去。埋在白色床单里的人听到门响，懒洋洋地翻起身来。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，可能是因为休息足够了，不再像被高空干燥的空气摧残过那样干涩。窗帘是大开的，在控诉着那双眼睛的主人没有来得及眷顾它就把身体交付给床垫了。

Steve走到落地窗前拉上一层纱帘，隔绝一部分灿烂得过头的阳光。日上三竿十分的伦敦不再像清晨那么阴郁，白云矮矮地压下来，挡不住温热的太阳。

“把外面那层窗帘也拉上，”他朝Steve招了招手，示意对方过来。

屋子里突然黑了下来，即使外面再怎么明亮，质量过硬的遮光窗帘也不容易让它们窥探进来。Steve感觉自己就像是站在一块广袤的冰原高地上，与纷纷扰扰的世界相隔离，只剩下他俩。静谧与昏暗把平静和悸动注入他的心里。

Steve听到自己的呼吸声，有些瑟瑟发抖。他对于眼前这个人给予的信号总是能完美解读，并且勾勒出美好的遐想。

昏暗把气氛调动地满是张力。Bucky的白衬衣衣领下露出鼓胀的喉结。Steve支着身体架在垫子上，把脸靠近他的脖子。

“嘿，Stevie，”Bucky把手抬起来抚上了眼前的那一头金发。而这头金发的主人像是得到了赞誉一样越发来劲地凑上来。“听我说，Steve，”他仰着头含含糊糊地说，“我得赶回波士顿去，今晚就要出发。“

果不其然地，Steve茫然地抬起头。趁着Steve茫然地功夫，Bucky轻松地在暗处找准了他眼前放大的脸，把吻盖上了他的嘴唇。

Steve的回应有点迟钝，透露着惶惶不安的信号。

“不过，先生，我没有钱买机票，”他拉开距离，原本插在头发里的手像是要把人引入歧途一样缓缓地移动下来，“您能赞助我吗，让我做什么都可以。”

Steve的眼神变了变。骤然间，背德的焦虑和快感同时浮现在心里。凡是在肉欲和金钱的纠葛中所被玷污的画面纷纷呈现在眼前。

“你从哪里学来这一套的？”

“求您了，先生…”他没有理会，继续扮演着他的角色。

厚重窗帘脚下微透的日光，在梳妆台和衣柜上的镜子里四射开来。在Steve过去一年多中那些空虚的幻想里，只要Bucky愿意亲近他，他宁愿跪在他面前任他指责。但是此时此刻，他最眷恋的人毫不顾及地挑弄他的神经。

这就像是一个暗示，使他把道德和责任抛在脑后，释放人性深处心乱如麻的激情；又像是一声肯允，封存住温馨的遐想，打开通往对方内心的通道。

TBC

顺带一说：每个top级的网球运动员基本都是有个以自己为核心的team的，而且是球员选教练组，签合同的，可以解雇。教练的权利是远低于球员的，跟体制内的教练不一样。所以才说Steve是老板，毕竟工资也是他发🤦♀️


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7【正文完结篇：巴恩斯教授的礼物】

年终总决赛很快就结束了，Steve虽然有惊无险地小组出线，但是最终还是没能夺冠。不过作为一名新人，他今年的成绩已是可圈可点。更何况，由于俊朗的五官和出色的身材，他早就让一个又一个品牌虎视眈眈，指望着在年终的冬歇期请他多拍几则广告。

伦敦的比赛结束之后，他就没消停过。上周他在巴黎和法国北部的上萨瓦省为一款矿泉水拍摄广告。这两天他正在芝加哥和一个运动牌签订赞助合同。

而Bucky似乎比Steve还要忙碌。

此时他正坐在从纽约回北卡的飞机上——这是他最近一个月里第三次往返纽约了。夜晚的航班客流很少，Bucky一个人独占了一排座位。他坐在靠过道的位置上，但可以通过隔壁无人的座椅看到舷窗外浓重的黑暗。机舱里昏暗的灯光中，只有他头顶的阅读灯还亮着，就好似在这只沿着海岸线飞行的慵懒铁鸟中，只有他还在为这地面上的世界操心。要知道胖乎乎的空乘阿姨早都躲在前舱的座位上，很久没在座椅间出现了。

他正在草拟一封正式的辞职信。

上次他急忙从伦敦离开是有原因的。

因为他突然想起在那个被他弃之不顾的论坛上，有一位纽约大学的资深教授向他随口抛出了赞赏。

“我们当初这么没招到你，”老先生非常和蔼地开着玩笑，“看来我回去要把委员会骂一顿。”

刚到伦敦的那天早上，在Steve的卧室里其实他并没有睡多久。他起床后昏头昏脑地打算往外走，结果听到门外一阵说话声。他通常不会这么做，但是他就像得到了神谕一样，把耳朵贴上了房门。

“除了他，我不会和任何人在一起。”

他听到Steve这么说。

他当时想：这就是我的命运。

他艳羡Steve的果断。

要么退缩要么前行，没有中间路可走。他必须做点什么。

所以他连夜赶回波士顿，找到那位纽大的教授提出跳槽的请求。老教授非常诧异，告诉他如果要来纽大就意味着他的事业几乎要重新开始，问他是否想清楚了。

“不能更清楚了，我要回到那里去。”

和Steve在一起，意味着他们的生活会被暴露在聚光灯下，他们会被社会的舆论指指点点。他必须控制好这些风险——可是他现在要做的风险控制没有经济学公式可以套用，没有前人的经验可以借鉴，甚至不可能与任何专家商量。他只能抓牢他现有的几张牌，然后盘算着如何打得更漂亮一点。

人生的意义就在于我们要不断地做决定，去探索未知。

如果他留在南方，纵使有更好的职业发展，可是倘若一旦东窗事发，那里保守的氛围估计会把他生吞活剥。但是纽约不一样，她就像一个勾连在天堂与地域之间的女神，用丑陋的阴暗面吓唬你，更用兼容并包的光芒照亮你。在他的家乡，人人都自诩见惯了场面，各归其位，没工夫去管闲事。从57号街地铁站出来的行人对在街角贝果店门口排队的Justin Bieber恍若未见。彩虹旗满天飞，你有最大的可能性去选择与何人相爱，不论族裔和性别。

出来饶了这么一大圈，最后发现他们俩还是属于那里。

期初他说要分手，其实也是个体面的选择——Bucky直到今天都认可这一点。与盘点底牌然后出击的唯一的不同，就是分手是对游戏参赛权的绝对弃权，以保证没有任何损失。但与之相伴的是，弃权意味着没有任何收益，意味着他的生活会沿着可以预见的道路平平淡淡地走下去。没有风险，也没有惊喜，最终到了白发苍苍的时候回首看看，大概和那些碌碌无论的苍生无异。

他本以为，在大学里求一份终身教职，经济稳定，每天不用打卡上下班，还能自由地选择他喜欢的课题，就是理想的生活。直到那个叫Steve Rogers的年轻人出现，用最热忱的态度不断撞击他已经安放好的心灵，如果他说不动摇、不敢动，那肯定是假的。纵然他们身份有别，但是他能理解Steve。他们都是怀揣梦想的年轻人，不甘于被生活所束缚。他不可能为了维持二人关系的稳定而要求Steve不去参加世界各地的网球比赛——那是Steve的梦想，而且某种程度上，也是他自己的梦想。

兴许说出来人们不相信，连Bucky自己都有点不相信，他现在下定决心要离开北卡，只为了回到纽约那个相对宽松包容、没有人指手画脚的环境。他凭借一己之力，为有朝一日他们的关系公之于众时的剑拔弩张多争取一点缓冲的空间。这也是他能做出的唯一的牺牲了——即使他的学术事业需要从头来过，没有南方小城给予的那样丰厚的条件，但是他忽然觉得一切都值得。

下飞机之后，穿过深夜的机场大道，Bucky在零下的温度里找他辆停放在停车场的汽车。Steve说他明天就直接回北卡找他，陪他一起过感恩节。Bucky感觉此刻他心里的理智和兴奋都在违背规律般地上涨。

第二天早上他把屋子整理了一道。洗衣机和烘干机运转的声音响了一上午。茶几上空置的花瓶里插上了超市门口卖的节日花束。烤箱里还在放烘焙着一只新鲜的火鸡。

午后不久，就响起了敲门声，他知道那是Steve来了。Steve特地交代他不用去机场接。他问他为什么，但Steve不说原因，他就索性不问了。因为现在他心里放着一件更重要的事情。

Bucky往平时杂乱无章的书桌上看了一眼，此时那里只放了一张纸，底下垫着一封厚厚的、拆开过的航空信封。

那是他一会儿要送给Steve的礼物。

他深吸一口气，在心里默默祷告，然后打开了那扇门。

Steve脸上架着墨镜，围巾一直遮到鼻子，还带了个半人高的行李箱。

“嘿，我要带你去一个地方，”门前的地毯卡住了行李箱的轮子，Steve抬手把它提溜进屋内的门廊里。然后他扔下行李箱，连墨镜都没有摘掉，环视了一圈，精准地找到了Bucky放在吧台上的车钥匙。

“什么地方？”Bucky被弄得有点纳闷。

Steve没有回答，只是笑着在他的客厅里东张西望。过了好几秒，他在角落的衣帽架上取下Bucky的外套和帽子，来到Bucky身后帮他穿戴整齐：“家里漂亮得我都要摸不清方向了。”

“你到底在搞什么鬼？”

Steve正要拉起Bucky的手，转身就往门外走。

“一会你就知道了。”Steve火急火燎的动作像是有什么急事，但他热情洋溢的语气又像是即将踏上一次轻松的远足。

Steve把他塞进副驾驶，然后钻进驾驶座发动了Bucky的那辆丰田凯美瑞。Bucky几乎觉得Steve下一秒就要开始哼歌了。

大概过了20分钟，他们来到了隔壁的一座小城。这座小城坐落于学校所在的大学城和更远处一座拥有好几家生物和科技企业的工业重镇之间，又夹杂着几个形状蜿蜒的湖泊和树林，所以被打造成了颇为高级的居住型城市。这里有数家安静的高尔夫俱乐部，Neiman Marcus和Bloomingdale’s百货在此设有分店，还有评级10分满分的好学区，市立图书馆有4层楼高。

Bucky来过很多次这个城市，因为这里有他最喜欢吃的中国餐馆。他以为Steve要带他去吃饭，还不由地为Steve的好记性感动了一把。

经过那栋明黄色墙面砖红色屋顶的图书馆，Steve弯弯绕绕地一个右拐，车便往树林中去驶。Bucky思忖了下这条路——他对这边的交通不熟悉，还以为这是某条近路。不过很快他就觉得不对劲，这周围不见商店也不见人家，只看得到蔓布在道路两侧间隔颇远的一条条私家小路。

没过两分钟，他们转弯进了一条门口竖着崭新邮筒的林荫道。

“Bucky，”Steve缓缓地踩下刹车，把档位推到P档。Steve没有扭头看他，只是盯着眼前的房子说，“首先我希望你不要感到任何压力。”

那栋白墙灰顶的大宅映射Steve墨镜的镜片上。

“我只是想送你一件礼物，”他从冲锋衣的内袋里掏出一把钥匙，那是一把崭新的门钥匙。

Bucky惊讶地一时说不出话来。

Steve见状笑了笑，就像是早料到了一样，继续说：“嘿，记住，没有什么能改变我的爱，我只是希望你在我不能陪在身边的时候，能够…”

“你这个笨蛋。”Bucky打断他，他觉得鼻子有点酸。

Steve没有说话，也没有收住笑容，只是温存地、如撒娇般地看着他，仿佛排练过一样。“其实，如果你允许的话，”Steve顿了顿，喉结上下滚了一道，“我退役之后可以陪你一起…嗯…隐居在这里——但是在我不能安顿下来的这几年，你可以等我吗？”

Bucky轻轻喘着气，晃了晃脑袋，极力忍住泪水。他幸福的无以复加。

“你一定是个笨蛋，Stevie。”

Bucky拿出手机，在收件箱里找到前天的一封被标星的邮件。他把手机递到Steve面前，动作有点颤抖。Steve接过去，上面还有残留的体温。

那是一封来自纽约大学的聘书。

“我可没打算隐居起来，”他难掩激动，“我准备面对现实。”

“Bucky…”

Steve的眼眸在周遭的树林掩映间散着湖绿色的光。周遭非常安静，车内也非常安静，他几乎可以听到Steve来自深处的喘息声。

“我们总要面对的，”Bucky的眼睫毛垂下来，然后他抬起头看着Steve说，“而且如果回纽约，夏天的北美赛季我还可以跟你呆在一块，不是吗？”

耶稣在马槽里出生的时候，麦琪给他带来了礼物，于是人们分分效仿，便有了送礼物的习惯。五月花号的清教徒在印第安人的帮助下开始在这块土地上安居乐业，于是才有了现在这个合家团聚的节日。请原谅我文笔拙劣，不足以表达他们之间的爱情，但我想我已经很好地表达了我的想法。他们本可以在各自的道路上笃定前行，但是命运把他们安排在一起，他们可以选择独善其身或相互扶持。而最终他们选择了彼此，即使要做出牺牲。前路并非平坦，但是与那些在功名利禄面前善谋自存的人比起来，这两个冒险家或许才是最幸福的人。

END

番外会有的☺️


	8. Chapter 8

番外1：冬日之旅

年底的节日一个接一个，纽约第五大道的商家以各种装饰和灯具包装自己。

Bucky下午从办公室出来的时候天空在飘着小雪，地面上湿漉漉的，雪花落下来很快就不见了。他在一楼大厅的门禁刷卡，隔板很快就打开了。门前的Gould广场上没什么人。没有人会在这种阴沉沉的湿冷冬天有闲情逸致来广场上的露天椅小坐。不过倒是有人来这里小站。街边插着绿色路牌的路灯下站着一个包裹严实的男子。

Bucky在心里叹了口气，犹豫了一下要不要装作没看到他。然后立刻就被他看到了，因为那人正朝他走来。他带着鸭舌帽和黑框眼镜，颜色土气的连帽衫帽子被翻到大衣外面。他双手插在大衣的口袋里，肩膀缩着，估计那团厚厚的羊绒围巾也没法挡住寒风。

昨天他们晚上为了那栋房子的处置问题争了一番。

“我教你的那些知识都白学了？”Bucky像看傻子一样看着Steve，脸上泛起一阵短暂的鄙夷。

Steve坐在沙发上抬头看着他，没有继续说话。刚刚他们已经为这个问题争吵过一轮。他打心眼里觉得那栋房子很好，不应该卖掉也不应该租给外人，他们如果有空了还可以回去度假。

而且，那是他送给Bucky的第一份礼物。

“好吧，”Bucky平复了一下语气，他感到Steve的情绪也不太好，于是妥协，“照你的意思留下，不出租，按时交每年5万多的房产税，行吗？”

Steve双臂抱在胸前，眼睛眨了眨，继续等待下文。

“不过…”Bucky继续说，“这要取决于我们是否会经常回去——这点谁也说不好，没有人想一辈子都在同一个地方度假的，世界冠军先生。”

Steve心里一颤，还真被Bucky给说中了。他本来高高兴兴地点了外卖回家，打算告诉Bucky自己的圣诞安排，顺便给他个惊喜。他可是连机票酒店都订好了。如果走运，Bucky心情好，晚上说不定还能捞到什么福利。结果加班回来的巴恩斯教授回家不久就开始滔滔不绝地发表关于房地产投资的高见，害得他都忘了说他筹备已久的圣诞计划。

最后以Bucky的让步告终。但是Steve并不觉得自己讨到了好。冬歇假期的训练任务很少，Steve这些天多半都宅在家里，再加上吵了一架，他觉得空虚得不得了。第二天他在非高峰时段的餐厅里匆匆吃过一顿Brunch，就溜达着来到下城接他的恋人下班。

这会儿两个人站在广场上，一句话也不讲，像两尊静止的雕塑。周围的路人都打着伞或者戴着帽子快步经过，没有人注意他们。

“我们不要吵架了嘛，”Steve咧起嘴，微微皱眉看着Bucky，一副想笑又不敢笑的样子。

Bucky没理他，绕过他往8号街地铁站的方向走去，顺手拍了拍落在头发上的雪花。Steve赶紧跟上前，把Bucky往反方向的方向拉走：“陪我去Blick买点素描笔好吗，我查过了前面邦德大街上有一家。”

Bucky没有开口拒绝。Steve在心里叫好。然后巴恩斯教授就任由着身边这个全副武装的危险分子把他拖走。

Blick是一家专门卖画具的商店，货架上的颜料罐子和各式各样的画笔恨不得一直联通到天花板。这会儿店里没什么人。Steve带着Bucky走过一排排货架，最后在一个角落里停下。“听着，Bucky，”Steve转身堵住他，伸出脑袋确认了一下附近没有别的客人，“我们以后还要为了很多事情争吵，比如晚餐吃什么、度假去哪里。”Steve顿了顿，那架黑框眼镜把他的黑眼圈装点得尤为明显：“但是，我们能不能尽量…我是说，以后所有的矛盾都不隔夜——如果可以当天解决，我们就一定要说清楚…除非…除非是非常大，大到无法一时解决的问题。”

在公众场合吞吞吐吐的Steve让Bucky有些想发笑，这与那个义正言辞表获奖感言的美国队长完全是两个人。于是他故意刁难：“什么叫无法一时解决的问题？”

“我也不知道，”Steve面露难色，他把帽檐压低了一些，然后偷偷环视了一下四周，“比如像…出轨？”

Bucky听到自己脑海里传来一声咒骂：“Rogers，如果你敢，或者说有这方面的念头，我就先把你操一顿，然后把你扔掉。”

“不敢不敢，”Steve一惊，知道自己说错了话，“不，不是不敢，而且还不想。”接着Steve连忙转移话题：“嘿，你之后还要加班吗？”

Bucky对Steve刚才的回答很满意，也就懒得纠缠：“明天上午还要来一趟，我有个博士生要面试，然后就没什么事了。”

“真的吗，”Steve开心地说。

“是，怎么了？”

“我这有个可能会让我们吵个小架的提议，”Steve把脸凑近他，在他耳边说着，弄得Bucky打了个寒颤。

直接袭击敏感部位，这也太犯规了。

“哪方面的吵架，”Bucky忍住笑推开他。

“度假方面的，”Steve说得一脸诚恳。

“你的意思是…想出去度假？”Bucky停下脚步问他。

“如果你想的话，”Steve点点头，然后小心地说，“而且我已经订好了。”

Bucky翻了个白眼：“去哪？”

“日本。”

“What？”

为了保证不露出蛛丝马迹，在柜台值机和安检的时候他们分别排在不同的队伍里。然后各自选了相隔了一个过道的前后两个看似完全不相干的机舱座位。

Steve坐在Bucky的斜前方，半包围式的座椅为客人提供很好的私密性，根本看不清前面的人在做什么。

飞机准点起飞。高空的干燥空气、度数诡异的压强、降噪耳机也挡不住的引擎轰鸣声把人弄得昏昏欲睡。在允许调整座椅靠背的通知下达后，Bucky便立刻平躺了下来，没一会就睡着了。

过了不知道多久，他只觉得自己是在口干舌燥的不适中醒来的。他躺在180度平放的空间里，一转身一抬头只看得见天花板和行李架，以及把他包裹起来的座位隔板。这种感觉很不好，就像被人绑架了放在汽车后备箱里似的。他感觉头很晕，眼睛火辣辣地疼。当他稍微回过神来的时候，看到自己的那块提供机上娱乐的显示屏上被贴上了一个便条：

由于您在休息，我们没有叫醒您。如果您起来之后需要用餐，可以联系机舱乘务员。您的菜单和酒水单放在外侧的杂志筐里。谢谢！

Jesus!

他怎么睡得跟头猪一样，以至于错过了一整顿饭？Bucky撕下便条，打开显示屏查看飞行记录和时间，还有11个小时才到东京。也就是说他刚才睡了快三小时。

这个时候他应该埋怨Steve不叫醒他，但是他不能 — — 因为他们必须扮演路人。

他解开安全带站起来，伸了个懒腰，想伸手去按呼叫服务的按铃。他的膀胱已经快爆掉了，而且肚子还咕咕叫，恨不得马上大吃一顿。浑浑噩噩间，Bucky灵机一动：直接去说跟空乘说不是更快吗？从洗手间回来的时候，顺道会路过空乘工作的操作间。

Bucky对自己的机智很满意，他还准备在操作间顺点小零食呢。

一阵冲水声过去，Bucky从厕所里出来。他合上折叠门，往不远处拉着帘子的操作间走去。

“你说什么！”

帘子内一个女人小声地惊叫了一声。

“小声点。”另一个女人连忙说。

“客人听不到，”刚刚叫起来的那个空姐安慰她，然后焦急地问，“真的是Steve Rogers？”

“千真万确，我刚才查了登机人员名单，真的是他。”

“天啊，我看起来怎么样。”

Bucky皱着眉头听着，他大概能想象出那女人说这话的功夫大概还理了理裙子。

“好极了，bitch，你要把写着电话号码的小纸条放到他的咖啡杯下面吗？”

“不不不，”那女人小声回绝道，“可以的话，我要直接把他拉进厕所来一发…”

操！

“不好意思，”Bucky一把拉开操作间的帘子，“我刚才睡着了，请问现在可以用餐吗？”

里面的两个空姐明显有点被吓到，但她们很快就恢复了职业笑容。

“当然可以，先生，”回答他的是一个盘起红头发的高个子女人。从声音来判定，刚才那个信誓旦旦要勾引Steve的空姐就是那另一个金发大胸的年轻女人。

“谢谢。”Bucky站在门口打量着二人，拉起嘴角点了点头。

那个金发空姐躲在同事的身后假装在收拾工作台上杯子，偷偷往Bucky这边扫了两眼。

Bucky强忍恶作剧的快感，游刃有余地和她们闲聊了几句，特地关心了一番她们到东京之后的行程。从操作间退出去的时候，还不忘暧昧地把眼神往那个金发的空姐的身上扔过去，从上到下游走了一圈。

Bucky回到座位上，发现Steve已经睡着了。

过了五分钟，那个金发大胸地给他端来前菜：“对不起，巴恩斯先生，让你久等了。”

好吧，估计又查过登机名单了。

“没关系，”索性一不做二不休，Bucky弯起眼睛朝她笑了笑，“倒是辛苦你了。”最后还不动声色地向她眨了眨眼睛——管他的，反正Steve说一般人扛不住他这副样子。

果不其然，等主菜吃完，那盒送上来的冰淇淋下方垫着的方巾纸上，用圆珠笔写上了：

Catherine，347-XXX-1029。

好吧。

TBC

下章要么是迷失东京，要么是迷失京都，要么是迷失热海，随缘吧~

其实我挺想让他们空震一发的…🥴


End file.
